You will always have my heart
by Miarka
Summary: Susan and Caspian fall for each other ealier than seen in the actual film. How will this affect Susan dicision the leave at the end of the story? First of a series of Susan/Caspian books I'm planning to write. Please read and review. Enjoy!


You will always have my heart

"Peter" cried Susan, running up with Edmond and Trumpkin, to see what had to be the most attractive boy Susan had ever seen in her life holding Peter's sword. The boy had light olive coloured skin, shinning dark eyes and long hair, Susan suddenly realised this must be Prince Caspian.

Caspian studied Peter's sword, then stared at Peter in disbelief "High King Peter?" he asked.

"I believe you called" replied Peter.

"Well yes, but I thought you'd be older" said Caspian.

"Well if you'd like, we can come back in a few years."

"No, No, that's alright. You're just; you're not exactly what I expected" said Caspian, glancing at Susan.

Susan smiled at him a little.

"Neither are you" said Edmond, looking around at the Narnian's.

Trufflehunter stepped forward **"**A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes" he said.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service" Reepicheep told Peter.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute" Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that?" yelled Reepicheep, drawing his sword.

"Sorry" mumbled Lucy.

"Oh, uh, your majesty" said Reepicheep realising it was Lucy "with the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade" said Peter.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire" Reepicheep told Peter.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get" said Peter, now turning to Caspian.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back" said Caspian, handing Peter back his sword.

Peter took it and the group continued on their way, now joined by the Kings and Queens of old and Trumpkin.

* * *

><p>Late that night, the air was still and the sky dark as the Narnian's crept to the edge of the river. The Telmarine workers were all asleep, but many soldiers stood on guard.<p>

Peter, Edmond, Caspian, Susan, Trufflehunter, and the mice all hid behind a large pile of logs. While the others stayed hidden in the trees close behind. One of the Telmarine guards walked round close to the logs, and then thankfully turned his back on them. Peter nodded to Susan who readied her bow and arrow, stood up straight in view, aimed and fired at the guard. The arrow hit him in the upper back, and he silently fell to the ground.

Peter, Edmond, Caspian all creped out from behind the logs and slowly made their way over to one of the many store wagons. Another one of the soldiers noticed them and almost to cried out, but Trufflehunter shot the soldier down with his bow and arrow.

Susan and the others came out from behind the logs and stood on guard, their weapons at the ready.

Caspian scratched out the message on the door of the wagon with his dagger.

You were right to fear the woods, X

Glozelle was standing nearby on guard and saw the movement from beside the wagon. Another soldier spotted the others on watch and cried out, Susan shot him clear in the heart, but it was too late. Glozelle ran forward to the front of the wagon, but Peter quickly punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

A fight broke out between the Narnian's and a small number the Telmarine soldiers. Trumpkin rushed forward from the trees and helped Peter, Edmond, Caspian and Trufflehunter collected weaponry. While Glenstorm charged up and kicked down several of the soldiers. Susan injured four of the guards by shooting them each in the leg or arm. Reepicheep and the mice cut down several of them. Peter and the others all hurled the weapons into a sack, until they finally had enough.

"Fall back" called Peter, starting to run into the woods.

The defenders took down the last of the guards and then made their way into the forest.

* * *

><p>They all camped in the woods that night, resting and preparing to travel tomorrow. Caspian talked of going to a fortress that the Narnian's called Aslan's How.<p>

Susan found it harder than usual to sleep that night; Caspian was constantly in her thoughts. _No_, kept telling herself, _you have to concentrate we have a battle coming_. She looked over at Caspian, _good lord he was attractive when he slept. Oh shut up, _she thought, _you need to sleep, and be ready for tomorrow._

* * *

><p>In the earlier part of the morning Caspian walked with Susan through the forest.<p>

"So what is your world like?" he asked her.

"Well, it is different from here" Susan explained, "but it is still nice, I suppose."

"How is it different?"

"Oh, in many ways, we don't use horses to travel for intense."

"No horses, then how do you travel, do you constantly walk?"

"No" she laughed "We have, machines, of sorts."

"You use machines to travel?"

"Yes, we call them motor cars."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yes, I guess it is."

Susan began to explain to Caspian about several of the many differences between England and Narnia. Untill, after a short pause, Caspian charged the subject.

"Forgive me for saying so your majesty, but from the stories I'd been told of Narnia, I didn't expect you to be this young."

"We were older when we left you know, but our times move differently" explained Susan.

"Yes I understand that now" said Caspian, then he paused "I like you this age" he said quietly, thinking he might have gone too far.

Susan glanced at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>They all arrived through the silent trees onto a pain meadow. At the far side stood Aslan's How, a tall, stone building with a large arch opening that led deep into the ground.<p>

"It's beautiful" said Susan as they walked across the grass.

"I understand that it's nothing compared to the Palaces you lived in" Caspian told her.

"It will do well enough" she said.

* * *

><p>Susan had the same trouble sleeping that night, although they were all much more comfortable in Aslan's How. She still couldn't get Caspian out of her mind, it seemed that he did like her, but she wasn't sure how much.<p>

* * *

><p>Four Griffins each carrying Peter, Caspian, Susan and Trumpkin flew over the high castle walls, the four of them watched as Edmond signalled to the Narnian's using his new electric torch. They flew low; Caspian moved down and slashed at a guard with his sword. Another soldier saw the strong beams of light flashing from Edmonds torch; he aimed with his crossbow to fire it at the light source.<p>

Susan however shot him down. The griffins dropped them and they all landed perfectly, Peter killed another nearby guard.

Susan came and stood next to Caspian. "That was very good" Caspian whispered to her, impressed at her shooting skills.

Susan looked at her steady bow and arrow, then gave him a quick, flirtatious glance "Thank you" she whispered back.

Caspian, Peter, Susan and all climbed down the wall of the castle. Caspian reached the window of his tutor's study and knocked.

"Professor" he whispered, but there was no reply.

Caspian opened the window and climbed inside, only to find it empty. Peter and Susan followed after him and looked around. Caspian found the professors glasses on his desk and realises what must have happened.

"I have to find him" said Caspian.

"You don't have time. You have to get to the gate house" Peter complained.

"You wouldn't even be here without him" said Caspian "and neither would I."

Susan and Peter exchanged unwilling glances. "We can take care of Miraz" said Susan.

"And I can still make it to the gate house in time" agreed Caspian, he turned to go.

"Caspian" Susan called, desperate and quickly.

He looked back at her. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't, not right now.

"Just, promise me you won't die" she blurted out.

He looked at her intensely at her "I don't intend to, my Queen" he told her, then he ran off.

* * *

><p>Caspian ran frantically down the castle hall, <em>it couldn't be true, no, it couldn't, all these years and it had been him all along.<em>

He reached the door of Miraz's bedroom. Caspian silently opened it slightly and looked about; Miraz and Prunaprismia were both asleep in bed. Caspian crept in and drew his sword, carefully stepped round to Miraz's side and put the tip of his blade to Miraz's neck.

Miraz awoke and gave a low chuckle "thank goodness, your safe."

"Get up" commanded Caspian fiercely.

Miraz got up, putting his hand on Prunaprismia's arm as he did so, Prunaprismia woke up. "Caspian?" she asked, staring in disbelief at her nephew.

"Stay where you are" Caspian ordered, still holding his sword to Miraz's throat.

"What are you doing?" Prunaprismia asked, confused.

"I should think it's obvious dear" said Miraz "You know some might consider this inappropriate behaviour."

"That doesn't seemed to have stopped you" hissed Caspian.

"But you're not like me are you? It's sad, the first time you so any backbone and it's such a waste." Miraz told him.

There was a small click and Caspian turned to see Prunaprismia holding a crossbow aimed at him.

"Put the sword down Caspian" she ordered "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either" said Susan, busting into the bedroom with her bow aimed at Prunaprismia, Peter followed her with his sword drawn.

Caspian looked to Susan. _Oh, she was wonderful. _He thought, watching her with bow and arrow raised. _Truly, she was the most brilliantly skilled girl he had ever met. _

Miraz looked around him, now very annoyed "this used to be a privet room" he complained.

"Caspian what are you doing?" asked Peter "Your supposed to be in the gatehouse."

"No" yelled Caspian, pressing his sword even further to Miraz's neck "Tonight for once I want the truth." He looked to Miraz "did you kill my father?" he asked.

"Now we get to it" breathed Miraz.

"You told me your brother died in his sleep" gasped Prunaprismia.

"That was more or less true" Miraz told her.

Caspian stepped forward and forced Miraz up against the window. "Did you kill my father?" he hissed.

"Caspian, please, this won't make things any better" Susan pleaded with him.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone" said Miraz

"How could you?" asked a now distraught Prunaprismia.

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger" said Miraz, advancing forward, small drops of blood now trickling down his neck.

"Stop, stay right there" ordered Susan, pulling her arrow tighter.

"For our son" continued Miraz. Caspian began to step back. "You must choose, do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here, Fatherless?"

Prunaprismia let out a shrill, scream of "No" and fired the crossbow.

The arrow hit Caspian's arm and he fell. Susan shot at Miraz, but he escaped through a door on the other side of the room and Susan's arrow hit the door.

"Caspian" Susan cried, lowering her weapon and running to his side.

Prunaprismia had frown herself onto the bed and was weeping and screaming in loud shrieks. Peter began to rush out of the bedroom.

Susan looked about her, then put her hand on Caspian's good arm and helped him to his feet. "Com' on" she told him as he stood. She pulled him towards the bedroom door; Caspian was clutching his arm in pain. "Quickly" she hushed to him as they reached the door and hurried to catch up with Peter.

Peter, Susan and Caspian all ran through the castle halls. Susan and Caspian turned one way, while Peter turned another.

"Peter" Susan called after him.

"Our troops are just outside, com' on" Peter yelled to her, still running down the hallway. He turned the corner leaving Susan and Caspian alone.

"But the guards are alerted to our presence" said Caspian.

"We haven't got time anymore" Susan complained, and the two of them ran off after Peter.

The two of them ran outside to find Peter trying to turn the heavy wheel for the gate.

"Peter it's too late we have to call it off while we still can" Susan told her brother stubbornly.

"No, I can still do this" argued Peter "help me" he cried.

Susan and Caspian exchange glances, then they both reluctantly moved to help Peter.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for Peter?" Susan hissed to her brother as the gate slowly began to open.

The Narnian's charged through the gate, into the castle and started battle, Susan, Peter and Caspian all ran to join them. The Courtyard became a massed rush of swords and weaponry as the Telmarine soldiers fought to keep back the Narnian's.

Susan looked up and noticed two guards that were smashing at the weight that held the gate open, it would fall in a matter of seconds. Susan climbed up into the tower from behind and shot both of the guards down. She then lowered her bow and ran to the open window on the other side.

"Peter" she called to her brother fighting down below.

Peter stabbed the Telmarine guard he was in battle with and looked up to his sister.

"The gate won't stay open much longer; we need to call it off now."

Peter looked up at the weight, which was now dangling from its chain and would soon snap, and then glanced wildly around him, at the many Narnian's fighting with the Telmarines.

"Fall back" yelled Peter.

The Narnian's began to retreat from the castle. Caspian ran off, back into the castle without the others noticing.

Susan climbed down from the tower and looked around her. Glenstorm charged up and she swung onto his back.

Susan looked back to Peter "Caspian" she called, upon not seeing him.

"I'll find him" called Peter "just go."

"No" cried Susan, and then she ordered Glenstorm to stop.

"Susan go" Peter told her, still fighting off the Telmarine soldiers.

"No" said Susan stubbornly "I'm not leaving without him" and with that she climbed down from Glenstorm's back and started firing at as many Telmarines as she could. "Go" she told Glenstorm, still shooting soldiers in the heart.

Glenstorm bowed his head to her and galloped out of the castle and to the bridge where the other Narnian's were waiting.

Caspian appeared on a horse with the Professor on another horse beside him, Caspian was holding the rains of an third horse. Peter ran over to Caspian and climbed onto the spare horse. They all began to ride out of the castle.

"You're Majesty" Caspian called to Susan. He gave her his hand and helped her up onto the back of his horse.

The three horses galloped past the gate, Peter was the last out and barley made it before the weight crashed down and gate slammed shut. Many of the Narnian's were still trapped inside the castle. Everyone looked back to them. The drawbridge started to move up, Peter, now holding back tears, turned to look one last time at the doomed Narnian's. Then he jumped over the gap from the drawbridge and rode away with the other survivors.

Susan clung to Caspian and cried they escaped, nobody said a word to each other.

* * *

><p>Lucy ran out of Aslan's How, to find the remaining Narnian's wondering back in the early daylight with Peter and Caspian leading them.<p>

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ask him" Peter spat, nodding at Caspian.

"Peter" Susan yelled in disgust, her skirt was sodden from walking and there were tear stains on her face.

"Me?" asked Caspian "You could have called it off, there was still time."

"No, there wasn't thanks to you" Peter yelled "If you'd kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they defiantly would be" argued Caspian.

"You called us remember" Peter hissed.

"My first mistake" Caspian whispered.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people" told Peter him.

"Peter, shut up now" cried Susan, almost close to tears now.

"Hey" yelled Caspian "I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia" Peter shouted as Caspian began to walk away from him "You have no more right to it than Miraz does. You, him, your father, Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

Caspian yelled and the two of them drew swords on each other.

"No" Susan screamed, several tears now streaming down her face.

"Stop it" yelled Edmond, who had been completely quiet until now.

Glenstorm set down the injured Trumpkin and the others all ran to help him. Caspian put back his sword and slowly retreated into Aslan's How.

"Caspian" whispered Susan, and she ran after him. She looked back quickly before going in, Peter and Susan's eyes met, he looked sorry; she shook her head and then ran in, Peter watched his sister go.

* * *

><p>Caspian sat on the edge of the stone table alone. A tearful Susan crept in.<p>

"You shall never accomplish anything with tears" said Caspian "My father taught me that when I was young."

"He must have been a very great man, your father" whispered the still crying Susan.

"Yes, he was."

"I'm sorry about Peter; he's too stubborn for his own good."

Caspian did not reply, he kept his eyes away from Susan and was staring at the ground instead.

Susan did not feel any braver, far from it in fact, but all the same she pressed forward what she wanted to ask. "Did you mean what you said?" she blurted out.

Caspian looked at her confused.

"That calling us here was your first mistake?"

Caspian slowly shook his head "No. I am glad that you are here."

"That's comforting" whispered Susan, now sitting on the stone table beside Caspian. "I wouldn't want you to hate me."

"Your highness, I could never hate you."

Susan smiled through her tears a little, and then began to wipe them away. There was a pause, Susan sat back more comfortably and was now shoulder to shoulder with Caspian. He kept looking at her; she turned her face and looked at him. Then Susan leaned in slightly.

"Will you kiss me?" she whispered.

Caspian did not speak a word, but he leaned in and put his lips to hers. Susan put her arm up round the back of his neck and pulled him close. When they finally broke apart, Caspian stood.

"I must go" he told her.

Susan watched him leave, then sat alone for awhile, smiling to herself. _With all this pain and destruction around us, can we have love?_

* * *

><p>Ice climbed up the two columns, obscuring the carving of Aslan. The White Witch appeared inside the wall of ice.<p>

"Wait" cried Caspian "This isn't what I wanted."

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours my king" hushed the Witch in a dreamy voice.

The werewolf grabbed Caspian firmly and stuck out the Princes hand.

"No" gasped Caspian.

The hag moved forward and cut Caspian's palm with a long dagger. The Witch moved her hand and pressed it through the ice. She smiled to Caspian, who stared at her, then slowly he stopped resisting. The werewolf let go of Caspian and backed away with the hag. The Witch outstretched her hand even further. Caspian took a step towards her.

Susan suddenly appeared by herself "No" she yelled, aiming her bow and arrow.

Nikabrik ran towards her with sword in hand, but she shot in down. The werewolf turned and bonded forward. Susan reached for another arrow. The werewolf was fast; he jumped and had almost pounced on her before she shot him in mid leap. Last came the hag, crawling over to Susan in some attempts to stop her, but Susan's arrow hit the hag through the heart and she crumpled to the floor.

The White Witch was aware of her surroundings and so called to Caspian desperately. "Quickly" she whispered, stretching her hand as far as she could.

Caspian stepped further towards her, it would not be long now until she was freed and in power once more.

The Prince could not see around him, he did not believe that there was someone else in the room. "I shall have you, my Queen" he cried.

"You will not" screamed Susan, and she shot the White Witch, straight, through, the heart.

The ice cracked all the way up, the Witch rolled back and the ice shattered. Caspian fell to the ground and lay there in pain; the Witch had obviously weakened him when the spell broke.

Susan did not rush to his side as you might have expected. Instead she took her time lowering her bow, never taking her eyes off the place where Caspian lay, and then step by step she made her way round to him.

Caspian still lay there when Susan finally came to him. He stared up at her, but did not move.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked.

"No, but I shall recover" he whispered.

She simply nodded.

Caspian looked at her face; it bore a mixture of pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry" he told her, trying to sit up but he gasped in pain.

"Don't" cried Susan, and she carefully pushed him back now.

He nodded obediently to her and lay down. Then he told her "the Witch, she was tempting me."

"I know" said Susan.

"I am sorry" Caspian told her "she had power over me, I could not control it."

Susan just nodded again and averted his gaze.

"Com' on" she finally said, putting her arm under his and helping him up.

Caspian winced but finally managed to sit up, but still needing Susan's support. They were now extremely close to one another. Caspian looked into Susan's face, it wasn't so sad anymore.

"Will you kiss me?" he whispered.

She did.

Soon after Peter walked into the stone table room, he did not linger for very long and did not notice the bodies of the werewolf, the hag, and Nikabrik, or the cracked ice below the carving of Aslan. What he did see was Caspian with both arms wrapped around his younger sister and kissing her with such passion.

Susan and Caspian drew back, both gasping for breath. Caspian pressed his cut hand into the floor and winced. Susan carefully took his hand.

"Let me get you something for that" she said, helping him up.

She took him to a small cave where all the medical treatments were kept. Caspian sat on one of the two stoles, while Susan searched through selves cluttered with many herbs, ointments and all sorts of other things. Soon she pulled out a small brown bottle, sat down on the other stole next to Caspian and poured some of the oil into the palm of his hand. Susan began to rub the oil into the cut, the oil stung him but this time he kept a brave face. When she was done Susan reached up and pulled down a strip of bandage and began slowly raping it round Caspian's hand. He watched her work.

"You're very good" he told her.

"I get it from Lucy" Susan smiled "she good with all this kind of stuff."

"Your sister wants to be a nurse then?" he asked.

She nodded "Yes."

"What about you?" Caspian was staring into her once more "what would you like to do?"

Susan was silent for a good deal of time. Then she shook her head a little "I don't really know."

"I mean in your world" Caspian told her "what do you like doing?"

"Reading, I suppose."

"You like reading?"

"Yes."

"You could be a librarian then."

"Yes, I could."

"Do you have a Library where you live?"

"We have one at our school."

Caspian was quite for a little time. "We have 12 libraries at the castle" he told Susan.

"12?" she gasped.

"Yes" he grinned "perhaps, one day I shall show them to you."

"Perhaps" she smiled. She finished wrapping the bandage around his hand and knotted it tightly. "There" she told him.

Caspian stood, while Susan placed the little bottle containing the oil back. Then she turned to him.

"Come with me" he told her, outstretching his good hand to her. She took it carefully. He led her through the How and outside, the night had fallen and all was quiet and still.

"This way" he told her, and they both climbed to the very top of the How that was covered with long, soft grass.

Caspian walked and stood on the centre of the How's roof. "Now, lie down" he said, placing himself onto the grass.

Susan glanced at him, then she spread herself down beside him.

"Look at the stars" Caspian told her.

She looked up into the night's sky, it was clear without any clouds and she could see the moon and all the stars. The stars of Narnia were very much like the ones in the sky on Earth, except that the constellation was different of course.

Caspian pointed to the sky "That there is Pirasis, the brightest star in the Narnian sky." He turned his head and looked about at the other stars. "And there is the Adventure. You see the three stars making up the bow of a ship. The story goes that the Adventure was the first ship to sail out into the Narnian waters, many years ago." Caspian explained pointing out the shape of several stars forming a picture of an old Viking style ship. He looked around again at the sky, then seemed to notice something, he sat up a little and starred very closely into the sky.

"What is it?" asked Susan, taking her hands away from her head and lifting her neck up slightly.

Caspian looked to her, then whispered "Glenstorm told me that both Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace have met in the sky. But there is also another figure of great importance in the sky."

"What?" asked Susan quietly.

Caspian was silent for a moment, he just kept staring at Susan, then he finally told her "Vailura, the maiden of love."

Susan smiled to him slowly. Then she lay down once more and continued to gaze at the stars.

* * *

><p>Peter, Lucy and Edmond all came outside and stood above the opening to the How, where Susan and Caspian were already standing. All of them watched as the Telmarine army marched out from the forest. They were all heavily armoured and in much greater numbers than that of the Narnian's. Miraz rode forward on the grand horse and stared at small group across the field.<p>

* * *

><p>Susan and Lucy both sat on top of Caspian's horse while Caspian readied it at their side.<p>

"Destier has always served me well, you are in good hands." Caspian told them.

"Or hooves" joked Lucy.

Caspian finished and looked up at Susan. "Promise me you won't die?" he asked.

Susan smiled "I'll do my best."

Caspian pulled out Susan's horn "Maybe it's time you had this back." He told her handing it up to her.

"Why don't you hold onto it" she told him smiling "you might need to call me again." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Lucy turned her face away and closed her eyes.

Susan rode off and Caspian watched them go.

"You might need to call me again?" asked Lucy as they galloped out of the How.

"Oh shut up" Susan told her.

"Susan your way over your head about him" Lucy replied.

* * *

><p>Susan rode Destier through the forest. Up above them several Telmarine guards charged after them.<p>

"They've seen us" cried Lucy.

The Telmarines rode down into the forest. Susan abruptly stopped Destier and climbed off.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lu, It looks like you'll be going alone after all" Susan told her.

She slapped the back of Destier and the horse began to gallop off. Lucy rode the top of a hill and glanced back. Susan stood with her bow and arrow at the ready, facing the oncoming Telmarines. Lucy disappeared down the other side of the hill. Susan stood waiting, then the guards appeared. She shot down a few of them, but they were coming in on her fast. A soldier knocked her down, and then reared around with his sword out, he was about to kill her when. Caspian suddenly rode up through the trees; he slashed at the Telmarine with his sword and killed him.

"You promised me you wouldn't die" he said, riding up beside her.

"Yes, well, we're all a little preoccupied right now" she joked now sitting up.

Caspian smiled and held out his hand to her "Are you sure you won't be needing that horn?" he asked.

Susan climbed up behind him, she pulled back his hair and kissed him on the neck. Caspian laughed and rode off.

* * *

><p>The two of them rode back to the How, where Peter and Miraz were fighting in single combat outside. Upon seeing Caspian and Susan return Peter called for a time out and both him and Miraz made their way back to their sides.<p>

Susan rushed over to Peter "Lucy?" he asked.

"She got through" Susan told him, then she glanced to Caspian "with a little help."

"Thanks" Peter gasped to Caspian.

"Well, you are busy" said Caspian.

Peter looked up at the How "Better get up there" he told Susan "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan hesitated, then she hugged Peter.

He winced from the pain in his arm.

"Sorry" mumbled Susan, stepping back from him.

"It's alright" Peter reassured her.

Susan stood before Caspian, he kissed her, then she turned and ran into the How.

* * *

><p>The Telmarine canons fired at the How. Susan slipped from the ledge she stood on, but Trumpkin caught her hand. She swung down onto the roof of the How's opening, and climbed down to join Edmond Peter and Caspian in front of the How.<p>

They all exchange glances as the Telmarine army advanced towards them.

"It all comes down to this" mumbled Edmond.

Susan and Caspian both looked to each other.

"I love you" she told him.

"As do I" he replied.

They all charged into the battle.

* * *

><p>The Narnian's reclaimed the land and Caspian was crowned King. A great celebration took place.<p>

"I guess that you have danced before?" Caspian asked Susan as they stood at the side of the castle's grand hall, watching Lucy laugh as she pretend to dance with Peter.

"Yes, we used to have dances almost every week in Cair Paravel."

"I've never had the need to learn dancing before."

"That doesn't mean you should be afraid of it."

"Maybe not."

Susan held out her hand to him. "Come" she said.

Caspian looked at her as if she was mad.

"Come on, I'll show you how to dance."

He took her hand and she led him to the edge of the dance floor, where she instructed him on what to do, and they began to dance.

"You're a natural" she told him after several minutes, and it was true.

"It is actually rather enjoyable" he said.

They both laughed as he spun her around.

* * *

><p>Later that night fireworks were let off above the castle. Caspian and Susan ran across the castle walls, as the lights bust in the sky. And then kissed as the colours began to fade.<p>

* * *

><p>At three o'clock that morning Susan dragged a drunk and unconscious Caspian to his bedchamber. She opened the door with some difficulty and hulled Caspian onto his bed; he let out a groan as she did so.<p>

"Sleep well, Sire" she whispered before she kissed his head, and left.

Peter was passing by outside. "What are you doing?" he asked his sister as he saw her slipping out from Caspian's chambers.

"Putting the King to bed" she told him sarcastically, and walked off to her own chambers, leaving Peter now very confused.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood before the open tree. Peter, Edmond and Lucy stood waiting for her as Susan stepped up to Caspian, ready to say goodbye.<p>

"Five more minutes?" he asked her.

She laughed "even five more years would not be long enough with you."

He smiled at her.

Susan glanced back at her brothers and sisters. "I doubt that it would have worked out anyway."

"Why not?" he asked her now confused.

She stepped closer to him. "Well, I am 1300 years older than you" she whispered.

Susan put her arm up around his neck as Caspian kissed her a last final time and then they embraced.

"Goodbye Susan" he whispered to her.

"Goodbye Caspian." Susan clutched at his hair with her hand not wanting to let go, _I do believe that is the first time he has called me by my name_, she thought to herself.

Finally they parted and Susan rejoined her other siblings. The four of them bowed to Aslan, then they turned and walked through open tree, Susan glanced back at Caspian, he was fighting tears from his eyes. Then she stepped through and returned to England.


End file.
